


Peaceful Nights

by nebslem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebslem/pseuds/nebslem
Summary: Something's missing, Tommy can't die yet.AU where Tommy is dying in the Dream SMP but has some things he needs to say before he goes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Peaceful Nights

He was cold. That's all he felt. His heart was racing in his ears as blood spilled from his wound. His breathing became ragged, his lungs craving for oxygen with tears spilling down his face. He can't die like this. He was scared, alone in a forest covered in his own blood.

  
He was always alone, no one came to visit him, no one cared for him. Other than Dream. But Tommy knew better, he knew Dream wouldn't be here for him, not right now. In a way, he deserved it. Maybe if he wasn't selfish; didn't only care about the discs, he would still be in L'manburg. Running around, talking to Henry, laughing at Tubbo.   
Talking to Tubbo, holding his hand, listening to Chirp with him. He missed him, he misses the days where they would sit off and stare into fading sunset with the notes dancing in the air. While they laughed and talked about everything and anything. Tommy could almost see it, see Tubbo's face again. He can't die like this, not without seeing Tubbo again.

Everything hurt, but everything felt so peaceful at the same time. He was scared, he can't die like this, not like this. Not without Tubbo, he wanted-needed-Tubbo. He wanted to say sorry, he wanted to hold his hand and say sorry. For being selfish, for being a dick friend, for leaving him behind. But this is what he deserves, a lonely, pitiful death like this. It's ironic really, Tommy feeds off of attention and when he's alone he dies, it makes sense. So maybe, maybe he can die like this. Maybe this is the fate he deserves, maybe he won't get to talk to Tubbo ever again. So why does Tommy hate the world right now? Why is he angry, after all, he deserves this.

"Tommy? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Tommy didn't have to turn his head to know who was talking. Had his prayers been answered? Had God pitied him so much to fulfill his last dying wish?

"Tubbo," His voice was strained, and if he weren't numb he wouldn't have missed the way blood seeped from his mouth.

He somehow heard his friend's footsteps on the snow over the ringing in his ears and Tommy thought to himself, what did he do to deserve this? Why did he get to die in the arms of his best friend, why did fate take everything away from him only to give him one last piece of happiness?

"I missed you, y'know? How are you feeling big man?" The familiar voice asked.

Tommy opened his eyes looking up meeting the eyes of his best friend. He felt his head lift off of the ground and onto what Tommy can assume to be Tubbo's lap. Tubbo was cold, but Tommy didn't care. His best friend was here, stroking his hair as he struggled to breathe. His last final moments spent in the arms of who he loved and Tommy couldn't ask for more.

"I'm sorry"

"I know you are"

"Are you mad?"

"I was, but you're my best friend. I missed you too much to be mad."

"I'm dying, Tubbo."

"I know, Tommy,"

"I love you, Tubbo."

"I love you too, Tommy. You are my best friend, my other half. You know I'll miss you, I don't know what I'll be without you. You mean so much to me, more than you know. It's always been Tubbo and Tommy, I guess now it's just Tubbo. Doesn't that sound lonely, just Tubbo? I'm sure that's how you must've felt during your exile, I'm sorry. Really, I am sorry. But it's okay now, we're together and that's all that matters."

If Tommy could feel his body deteriorating he wouldn't have missed the way his heart skipped a beat. This was it, this was the end of his line. It was peaceful, beautiful even. Snow fell around them, landing everywhere but on them. All Tommy could see was Tubbo, all he could feel was their hands intertwined. It was peaceful. Did he deserve this, this happiness? Is this what he gets after being alone for all this time?

"Tubbo, don't leave," He pleaded.   
He didn't want to be alone, not anymore. He wanted to die in the arms of his best friend. His vision began to fade, Tommy couldn't feel his fingers anymore. But now, he isn't scared anymore. Tubbo's here with him, and that's all that matters.

"I'm right here big man." His eyes closed, losing the energy to keep them open.

"C-can you hold my hand?" He whimpered, smiling as a cold hand embraced his.

"Are you still there?" He didn't want to be alone.

"Right here Toms, you can go to sleep now, I'm not leaving you."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be right here."

His breathing came to a halt, and he smiled. Tubbo would be there for him when he wakes up. Dying in the arms of his best friend was all he could ever ask for, Tommy was finally warm.

If Tommy was still alive he wouldn't have missed Tubbo screaming his name the following morning, begging for him to wake up, he never woke up. But it was okay, after all, Tommy was selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, Tommy was dying and couldn't die without seeing Tubbo, his best friend. He started to hallucinate Tubbo as comfort while he died and died peacefully, while Tubbo found Tommy's body the next morning.


End file.
